Lazarus (Kalma Clan)
Lazarus is a First Generation Mirror dragon hatched from an Ice egg. He is the mate of Brenna, and father of Camille and Glennda. Appearance Lazarus has Obsidian Clown/White Stripes/Blood Thylacine. He wears Alabaster Filigree Body Armor, but Ornate Platinum Gauntlets, Boots, Pauldrons, and Tail Cuffs. He also wears a Filigree Rapier sheathed at his waist, but does not use it in battle. About Plague Arc Lazarus was hatched from an Ice egg that Qubine had found while scavenging. He matured during the Riot of Rot, confused by all the deceased dragons that were shambling about during the week. After becoming acquainted with the clan, Lazarus was placed on a Passage team with Beryl and Tyra. When Kitty was injured, Qubine ordered for the dragons to breed before resuming battle. Lazarus was then paired with Brenna for breeding. However, all of their eggs were stillborn. Lazarus proceeded through the Passage until they got to the Bamboo Falls. When the clan learned of Merrick's death, the grief-stricken Tyra dragged Lazarus and Beryl back to the Falls. There, Tyra suffered a fatal blow from a Fungalhoof Qiriq. Unable to heal her, Lazarus and Beryl could only watch helplessly as Tyra wept until she died. To this day, Lazarus wonders if she truly died from her wounds, or from her own broken heart. After Tyra's death, Brenna came to comfort Lazarus, and they retreated to the Nesting Grounds. They produced three eggs, two of which hatched healthy babies, a Mirror and a Tundra, named Camille and Glennda respectively. Lazarus was part of the rescue team that saved Orphne when she was captured by the Centaurs. Just before leaving for battle, he tore off the white feathered wings he'd been wearing. Afterwards, he and Beryl decided to continue the Passage without a third partner, since Handel and Aether were able to complete the Bamboo Falls by themselves. However, they were not so fortunate, as Beryl died from a spell from a Trick-of-the-Light. Now Lazarus carried the guilt of being the sole survivor of his team, upset that they couldn't pass the Bamboo Falls despite having the elemental advantage, while Handel and Aether were able to get through it. Lazarus then joined Handel and Aether to replace their second fallen partner, Merrick. After the Plague was cured, and some of the clan left for their own journeys, Lazarus actually preferred for Camille and Glennda to leave, because they had better lives waiting for them. Lazarus remained with the Kalma Clan, determined to complete the Passage without losing any more comrades. Fae of Light Arc Lazarus, Handel, and Aether continued their Passage. They entered the Ghostlight Ruins, unaware that they were being followed by the rookie dragons Cane, Snowy, and Liora. After hearing some commotion from the deepest part of the ruins, they made their way to the chamber to find Cane and Snowy unconscious, and Liora being intimidated by Erebus, the Nocturne of Darkness. Lazarus and Aether attempted to fight the Nocturne, but Erebus proved to be more than formidable foe. After he left the dragons to stew in the encounter, they returned home. Lazarus fled the lair with Handel and Aether when Erebus attacked. Now separated from the clan, they went on to finish the Passage, to lay their old issues to rest so that they may deal with the new ones. (To be updated as the story continues...) Relationships WIP Trivia * Lazarus's hatchday is October 23, 2014. * He is a Gen 1. * He is referred to as the "Dragon in Shining Armor." * Lazarus is the sole survivor of his original Coliseum team (Beryl and Tyra). * He is frequently chosen by players in the "Steal a Gen 1" thread in the Dragon Share forum. * Lazarus reached Lvl 25 on January 6, 2017. Category:Ice Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male